Daz Bonez
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Mr.1, real name Daz Bones, is the highest ranked male Officer Agent in Baroque Works and the strongest under Crocodile himself. Appearance Mr. 1 is a man with long thin limbs and fingers. His head is shaven and he has the archaic Japanese symbol of the number "1" tattooed on his torso. Personality Mr. 1 is stern, emotionless and confident. He hates weakness and due to his Devil Fruit abilities, has come to think of himself as undefeatable. He is serious at all times and does not tolerate weakness or frivolity which is a sharp contrast to the flamboyant Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Mr. 1 also seems to have some views similar to Crocodile's, such as the notion that having friendships makes one weak. In battle, he is utterly merciless, such as hitting Zoro while the pirate was wounded and unable to defend. While Mr. 1 is generally a cold hearted person, he secretly had a childish dream of becoming a Super Hero. When Miss Goldenweek materialized this dream, while his face showed great discomfort, he was actually quite delighted in secret. Relationships Mr. 1 generally views allies as hindrances rather than assets. His relationship with Miss Doublefinger is a professional partnership, with both of them working together to meet any task set before them. While Mr. 1 generally has mostly the same type of indifferent professional relationship with the most of the Baroque Works Agents, he however is on bad terms with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Because Mr. 2's flamboyant gay nature conflicts with his static cold heartedness, the two of them would often fight with each other. Ever since first meeting each other in Spiders Cafe, they've had this type of rivalry relationship. Abilities and Powers Formerly an assassin from West Blue, Mr. 1 is a proficient hand to hand martial artist. Together with the Supa Supa no Mi, a Devil Fruit which gives him the ability to turn any part of his body into sharp steel blades, he is a fighter that can literally become a living weapon. As well as giving him an endless variety of bladed weapons, his Devil Fruit powers make him almost immune to damage. History Pre-Baroque Works Before joining with Baroque Works Mr.1 was an infamous assassin from West Blue by the name of Daz Bones and was wanted by the Marines and known as a deadly warrior. Operation Utopia After joining and working for Baroque Works for an unspecified amount of time, Mr. 1 was called to assemble with the other Officer Agents for the fulfillment of Baroque Works' ultimate goal, Operation Utopia. Arriving ar Spiders Cafe in Arabasta, the designated meeting place, Mr. 1 came across a bunch of suspicious guys dancing outside. Beating and throwing them into the cafe, he learned that they were Mr. 2 Bon Kurei's subordinates. Despite leaving them barely alive, this action caused a brief scuffle between him and Mr. 2. Before it could get out of hand, Mr. 1's partner, Miss Doublefinger, stop them so that they could meet their mysterious boss, Mr. 0, in Rainbase.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 160 and Episode 103, Mr. 1 arrives in the Spiders Cafe. After being transported to Rainbase by Banchi, Mr. 1 and his fellow Officer Agents were led to a room that was submerged underwater. There they were greeted by Miss All Sunday, who revealed to them not only that they were under the casino of Rain Diners, but also the identity of their boss, the Shichibukai Crocodile. After a brief of this revelation, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents were informed of the goal of their final plan and their roles to achieve it. Just as they were finishing up the meeting, a new complication however arose before Mr. 1 and his fellow agents. Mr. 3, a fellow agent who snuck into the meeting, revealed to them that he had failed in his mission to assassinate Vivi and her pirate companions. With this new information and some faces provided by Mr. 2 who happened to met the pirates in question, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents were ordered by Crocodile to be on the look out for Vivi and the pirates. As Vivi was a friend of the leader of the rebellion that was happening in Arabasta, Kohza, her meeting with could spell the ruin for Operation Utopia. With this final order, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents went to fulfill their parts in their final mission.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 165-166 and Episode 104, Mr. 1 and his fellow Baroque Works Agents finally met Crocodile and are informed of Mr. 3's failure. As the mission commenced in Nanohana, Mr. 1 and his partner took over a gigantic weapons ship and crashed it into the port town. With the damage caused by the ship and the farce perpetuated by Mr. 2 masquerading as the the king of Arabasta, Cobra, at the same time, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents had set off a series of events that would provoke the rebels into fighting against the king and his army. As Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger were leaving, they found a little boy, Kappa, had discovered the truth behind Mr. 2's trick. Seeing the potential danger, they messed the boy up so he won't ruin the mission before leaving with Mr. 2 to Alubarna, the capital of Arabasta.One Piece Manga - Chapter 171-172, Mr. 1 and Miss Doublefinger crash a weapons ship into Nanohana and beat up a boy who discovered Mr. 2's trick. Regrouping with the rest of the Officer Agents at the westernmost gate of the city, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents were told to wait there for Vivi and her pirate companions who they learned would be coming. Soon enough, they saw the princess and her companions arriving on Spot-Billed Ducks. To their surprise, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents noticed there were six cloaked figures heading toward them, all wearing the same type of cloak. Since the six cloaked figures were all riding Spot-Billed Ducks, the quickest animal in Arabasta, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents unfortunately couldn't catch the group as it split up and passed them heading to one of the five city gates. Not knowing which one of the was Vivi, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents split up as well to catch the cloaked figures. Following two cloaked figures who passed through the westernmost gate with his partner, Mr. 1 caught up with them. However much to his and his partner's surprise, not one of the two they followed was Vivi. Instead they were Zoro and Nami.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 180-181 and Episode 112, Mr. 1 and his fellow agents guard the western side of Alubarna but fall for the Straw Hats' trick. Seeing that Nami was the weaker of the two, Mr. 1 and his partner decided to get rid of her first. However in the midst of an attack against her, Mr. 1's attack was blocked by Zoro. Recognizing the pirate as the one defeated 100 Millions who worked at Whiskey Peak and the one who killed the previous Mr. 7, Mr. 1 soon got into a battle with the Pirate Hunter while his partner went off to battle Nami. Having a body as hard as metal thanks to his Devil Fruit powers, Mr. 1 was able to withstand against all of Zoro's attacks. Despite this, Mr. 1's opponent was able to withstand his attacks as well. As the battle continued, Mr. 1 attacked Zoro more brutally with each attack. Much to Mr. 1's surprise, no matter what he did, his opponent wouldn't fall down regardless of the wounds Mr. 1 inflicted on him. In the apex of the battle with his opponent completely covered with blood and wounds, Mr. 1 decided to finish Zoro once and for all. However at that very moment, his opponent was finally able to slash through Mr. 1's metal body.One Piece Manga - Chapter 189-190, Mr. 1 and his partner chase after Nami but are stopped by Zoro whom Mr. 1 decides to battle.One Piece Manga - Chapter 193-196, Mr. 1's battle with Zoro. Completely wounded from the slash, Mr. 1 admitted his defeat and fell unconscious. After Operation Utopia failed with Luffy beating Crocodile, Mr. 1 was found and arrested by the Marines. He along with the other arrested Baroque Works agents were then sent to prison. Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" After being arrested, Mr. 1, along with Crocodile and the other arrested Officer Agents, were imprisoned in a Marine base. There, he, Crocodile, and Mr. 4 established themselves as the strongest amongst the male prisoners there.One Piece Manga - Chapter 398 Cover Story: Miss Goldenweek's Mission Vol.30, Mr. 1, Crocodile, and Mr. 4 are seen ruling over the other prisoners imprisoned with them. When Goldenweek attempted to break the captured male agents out Mr.1 voluntarily stayed behind with Crocodile. He, along with Crocodile and Mr. 2 and Mr. 3, were then taken to Impel Down. Mr. 1 is currently being held somewhere in a cell within Impel Down. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4kids English adaptation, Mr. 1's tattoo is removed. In the battle with Zoro, the vast amounts of blood shed are also removed in the 4kids version. Major Battles *Mr. 1 vs. Zoro Trivia thumb|right|Mr.1 realises his dream. *Miss Goldenweek's Rainbow Color Trap reveals that his dream was to become a "Super hero" (Play on his devil fruit name being the supa supa no mi).One Piece manga - Chapter 408, Mr.1 realises his dream. *Mr. 1 is partnered with Miss Doublefinger, the second strongest female agent, giving their pair a "sharpness" theme (spikes and blades). *All of Mr. 1's Devil Fruit techniques contain 'Supa' somewhere in the name (Sparkling Daisy, for example, would be Romanized directly as 'Supakuringu Dejii'.) Related Articles *Miss Doublefinger *Baroque Works *Zoro References Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Baroque Works Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:West Blue Characters Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Villains